Anything for Love
by Mtakuja
Summary: Riku is the most popular boy at school. He's has been infatuated with the lone, punk name Sora for 3 years now. Sadly, Sora only sees him as an annoyance. What happens if Sora finally does notice him?


Anything for love  
Written by: sorakanashimi

Declaimer- Don't own Kingdom Hearts, don't own of the characters that will be mentioned in this fanfic. It was my dream to own them once, but sadly that is just a dream now :sigh:

Summary- Riku the most popular boy in school has been infatuated with the lone, punk name Sora. Sadly, Sora only sees him as an annoyance. What happens If Sora finally does notices him:Sorry bad summary:

Rated- hmmm, perhaps N-17 might go up later in the chapter.

Pairings- RikuxSora, CloudxLeon one sided AxelxSora. Maybe some others if I feel like putting them in there.

Note-Not my best work, but I guess that it's alright. That's really all up to you isn't it. Don't be too hard on me k?

Chapter 1

''Your looking again'' said a bored, soft tone.

Riku blinked, being brought forth from his trance to stare at his companion. Half-lidded violet eyes looked back at him. He hissed ''So what? It isn't like it's anything new''.

Kairi placed her magazine down and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. She glanced at Riku's object of affection before giving him a pointed look.

''Listen Riku…'' She began lowering her voice so just the two teens could hear. ''Maybe you should just give. You've been lusting after that kid, Sora for what? 3 years now! And to this day he hasn't treated you any better''.

Riku sucked in a harsh breath of air, as Kairi finished. Everything she had said, though he was quite reluctant to believe it, was true. Sora never looked at him or even acknowledge he was there. Unless Riku had teased him and made him angry over something.

Even then Sora wouldn't look at him. Was something wrong with him? Did he disgust Sora so much. He frowned and Kairi took note of this.

''Riku…I didn't mean to say it so rudely..'' she said, feeling a bit guilty about how blunt she was before.

Riu lifted a pale hand to stop her, changing his frown to a smile. ''No...Kairi don't feel sorry for me. I know your just worried about me..but…'' He turned back to face Sora who was reading a book at his desk in front of the classroom.

Sora looked up feeling a pair of eyes on him, his eyes caught Riku's and immediately narrowed at him. His black eyeliner making his eyes look sharper then normal. He scowled at the silver haired boy before turning away, going back to his book.

Riku shook his head not surprised at all by the action.

''I'm not giving up! I'll make Sora see me. You just watch!'' He said happily, looking a Kairi a huge grin on his face. The red head girl couldn't help but smile back at her best friend, silently cheering him on.

As Riku turned back to eye Sora again. Kairi silently watched him, a small but sad smile appearing on her face. If Riku wasn't going to give up, then so be it. She would be there to catch him if he ever fell.

A few periods passed until P.E came. P.E was Riku last class of the day. It was also his favorite class not because he loved sports and was exceptional good at them. No it was because he had it with Sora.

Riku lifted his tight white t-shirt over his head before putting it in his locker. He reached for his P.E short and placed it on. Once he was done, his eyes went to scanning the locker room of any sign of Sora.

The first place he looked was Sora's locker, but sadly the boy was not there. He blinked, before suddenly a hard slap could be heard.

''Ow!'' Riku cried keeling over a bit, before turning around to face whoever had hit him.

Tidus stood there with a grin on his face, Leon and Cloud accompanied him.

Cloud face held a small smirk as he grabbed a hold of Leon's arm that was currently wrapped around his waist, protectively. Riku stood up and glared at Tidus, pushing him out the way to greet Leon and Cloud.

He gave them a small nod and couldn't help but fill slightly jealous when Leon squeezed Cloud's hip. He wasn't jealous that they were together no, he was happy for them. He only felt envious because they could have such an open relationship, no body cared if they were together. Except the occasional homophobe that would come by and growl at them.

But Leon and Cloud didn't care they showed there affections for each other openly. He just wished that he could have the same kind of relationship with Sora.

He frowned as he followed his friends out to the gym. His head bowed, his eyes would flicker around to see if he could spot Sora, but yet again he didn't .

Cloud gave him a worried look before walking in step with him. Ignoring Leon's call to come back.

''Something wrong?'' he asked innocently, gifting Riku with a charming smile. Riku glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, before letting his shoulders drop.

''I can't seem to locate Sora anywhere. I'm worried, what happens if he got hurt or something?''. Cloud shook his head, a bit amused and perhaps surprised at how much Riku seemed to care for Sora.

He looked ahead before tapping Riku on the shoulder. ''If I am mistaken, isn't that Sora over there talking to that Goth kid named Axel'' . The silver haired boy's head snapped up quickly, following Cloud's finger.

He was right there was HIS Sora chatting away with that weird kid name Axel. It so odd because Sora never talked to anybody, so what made that red-headed dork so special? He growled. Very much tempted to go over there and beat Axel's brains in.

Cloud placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. ''Now don't get hasty , just watch and see what happens ok?''

Riku nodded, glaring over at there general direction. He walked into his roll call line and continued to watch them like a hawk, as they made there more towards the end of line.

Sora turned towards him for one flitting moment and smirked. Riku blinked as he watched Sora turn and get in line. Did Sora just smirk at him? He felt his heart stop. That was the closet thing to a smile that Riku ever received from Sora.

He smiled himself, standing straight up in line his heart soaring. Everyone glanced at Riku and could practically see the hearts in his eyes, giving nervous laugh they took a step one foot away from him. Just to be safe.

As for Riku his head was way in the clouds. Sora had smirked at him! At him! Who would have ever thought that.

''Riku!''

This was too perfect was there some hope now that Sora would return some affections.

''Riku!''

No, wait it was way too early to decide something like that. He had to go slow, maybe coax Sora into spending more time with him.

''RIKU!''

''WHAT!'' Riku yelled, angry that he was brought out of his daydream. Suddenly he blushed at seeing everyone but him on the field giving him blank looks. Some kids even starting laughing, pointing into his direction.

The silver haired boy gulped, his face as red as a cherry to see his coach hovering over him. His face equally as red as his, but in anger.

''GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD!''

Riku had no problem obliging as he sped off, his face flushed with embarrassment . He stood next to Leon his head slightly bowed trying to block off all the stares. The laughter stopped at once as they saw there coach come onto the field.

He glared at everyone of the kids before picking up a ball that was placed in the middle of the field. He cleared his throat.

''Ok, as you probably already guessed today we are playing dodge ball. There will be a total number of 4 balls in play'' He looked around to see that the kids were pretty much already divided into two sections.

''This balls are made out of rubber, so I don't want to hear any crying when you get hit. If you do, then a number of people on your team can hit YOU with the ball understand." The coach placed the balls in the center of the game, stepping back to get out of the way of the crossfire.

Riku smirked, cracking his knuckled this should be fun. Cloud was behind him , already bent down in a running position.

Leon gave him a look before saying.

''Cloud maybe you should stay behind me..'' he really didn't like dodge ball because on the account that many people threw the ball at him and especially Cloud. They had many homophobes in there class.

Cloud shook his head. ''No, I want to play this game'' he turned and gave Leon a puppy eyed look and Leon turned his head away from the dreaded look. He grunted a ''yes'' and Cloud smiled giving his boyfriend a hug needed before he crouched down again into a running position.

Riku eyed all the men on the opposite side of the team and smiled. He really didn't have much to worry about this boys was babies.. But, he was a bit sad that Sora was on the opposite team, he didn't want to hit him with a ball on accident.

Suddenly Sora made his way towards a dark smirk on his face. Riku's heart stopped as the boy stopped before him about arm's length away.

''Sora..'' Riku said uncertainly. Sora smiled, leaning forward a bit. ''Hello…Riku'' he whispered his smirk turning into a fake smile. His dark blue orbs glanced over at Cloud, Leon and even Tidus who was watching him warily.

He glared at them before turning back to Riku who stiffened.

''Um…'' Riku began suddenly nervous, looking down. He felt unable to meet Sora's fierce gaze.

''I want to place a bet between you and I..'' Sora suddenly began, now stepping forward and whispering in Riku's ear. ''Here's the thing if you hit me with the ball then I'll give you anything you want. But if I hit you with the ball...well then you are going to have to wait and see'' .

Sora stepped back and grinned at him, raising a delicate brown eyebrow. ''Do you accept?''

At first Riku couldn't answer, in fear that he might choke or his voice would crack. He simple looked at Sora, eyes widening, trying to figure out what to do. Riku brain and heart seem to literally stop, was Sora actually addressing him.

Several moments passed, until Riku spoke a bit shakily. ''Yeah, this seems interesting I accept''. Sora smiled absolutely delighted before turning and going back to his side of the field…right back to Axel. Riku growled, he would make sure to get this ''friend'' of Sora's out first.

''Enough fooling around!'' The coach finally hollered. ''GO!''

The command to start was so sudden Riku had barely enough time to react before a ball was sent flying his way. He glared over at opposite team to see who threw it and he's eyes instantly locked on to Axel.

''Asshole..'' he whispered under his breath, he spotted a ball near by and picked it up. That red headed clown wasn't going to get away with this.

Cloud came up beside him ball in hand and smirked at Riku. They gave each other a silent message and stepped up to the line.

Smirking, Cloud sent his ball flying towards Axel at a frightening speed. The red head easily dodged, but Riku's ball came only a few moments afterwards and nailed the red head in the chest.

Riku howled and gave Cloud an high-five. Leon came over to join them after nailing at least 5 sophomores in the head with one ball.

Sora frowned as Axel gave him an apologetic smile and went to go stand on the side-lines. Glaring at Riku who was celebrating on the other side.

''You'll pay for that Riku..'' he hissed, picking up a ball. He closed one eye and tried to line up Riku in his vision. He smirked as he aimed right for the other's boy's head.

''HEY RIKU HEADS UP!'' he shouted hurling his ball at him. The ball came so fast, it nearly made Riku wet his pants, he barely managed to dodge it and instead it hit Tidus right in the face.

The ball fell towards the ground leaving a nice red print on the blonde's face. He stood there shock for a moment before he grabbed his face howling in pain. Riku felt a bit sorry for him…and was grateful that it wasn't him that it had it.

Tidus walked over to the side of the field, trying to hold his tears in. He couldn't cry that meant he would get by more balls.

Leon felt a bit out numbered since Cloud and him had split up some time ago. He ran around the field collecting balls and dodging balls that were being thrown at him. Also he's surprisingly sensitive ears could also pick up people yelling ''Fag'' or ''bitch'' is way but he ignored them.

Being called names didn't hurt him that much, but he wasn't sure how it would affect Cloud. Speaking of Cloud…he looked over towards his lover to see a gang of dudes firing there balls at them. Cloud dodged them all, twisting and turning his deliciously tight body.

Leon simply stood there bent over ball in hand watching Cloud. Cloud…was beautiful the way his face flushed a brilliant shade of red when he was excited, the blonde locks flowing widely around his hair . His hair that gorgeous body.

Suddenly Cloud turned to him in alarm and yelled to him.

''Leon watch out!'' Watch out? What?.

Too late.

The ball hit Leon right in the ass, causing the brunet to bolt up straight. Cloud looked at his humiliated boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh. ''Tried to warn ya…'' he whispered, unfortunately Leon heard him and glared his way, covering his ass and heading towards the outer field.

''Guess it's just me and you now Cloud..'' Riku said, eyeing his friend. Cloud nodded. They looked around the field to see everyone nearly gone.

The only people on his side was Cloud and some kid name….um Wakka. And on the other side Sora, to his surprise stood proudly with one another boy name Ansem.

3 against 2 he really liked those odds. Also the fact that his side had all the balls. But still he couldn't get smug now….due to prior knowledge he knew that Ansem skills in sports could rival his own. He had to take that boy out first.

Wakka was the first one to throw his ball, aiming right Sora. Of course Sora dodged by jumping to the side. Sora smirked grabbing a hold of Wakka's ball and without warning hurled it back at Wakka and got him in the head.

Sora grinned. Ansem looked down at his little partner a certain glint in his eyes. ''Nice job, Sora'' he complimented. Sora looked back up at him and didn't say a word, part of him didn't trust Ansem at all.

Riku grabbed the ball that had hit Wakka as Cloud threw one at Ansem which missed. No surprise there.

Ansem smirked stepping back close to Sora. ''I'm a bit curious..'' he began. ''On what you planned to do when you win…''.

Sora stepped away from him, surprised that Ansem knew his plans with Riku. He growled. ''Just mind your own fuckin business and play the game''. The white haired man chuckled and obliged.

''If that's how it is then. I must be getting in the way'' Ansem said, looking towards Cloud. ''I'll get the blonde out for you and then let Riku get me out. That way you too can be left alone in this game.''

''Why are you trying to help me?'' Sora asked, sharply dodging a ball that came towards his head. That was a close one .

''Simply because I am interested on how the little bet you have made with Riku will turn out.''

Before Sora could question the senior any further, Ansem has thrown a ball at Cloud successfully hitting the blonde in the leg. Cloud cursed, grabbing hold of his right leg.

Even though the ball were made out of rubber, they hurt like hell. Especially if someone as strong as Ansem was behind it.

Now only Riku was left standing alone. No problem he would be fine just as long as Sora didn't hit him with the ball.

Ansem, now another ball in his hands threw one lightly at Riku, not even reaching the silver haired boy at all.

It rolled to his feet and Riku picked it up. What was that? He knew Ansem was a better thrower then that. Was he trying to trick him somehow? Riku narrowed his eyes at the senior and readied his ball.

''Come on now Riku, hurry and throw the ball, get me out. That way you can be left with YOUR Sora''. Sora glanced at him, a scowl on his face what the hell was Ansem up to.

Riku threw the ball at Ansem and was surprised when Ansem did not make a move to dodge it. He simply stood there and let the ball hit his shoulder. He smiled and stepped out respectively.

Other teens gave him weird looks, but all knew not to question Ansem. The man was unpredictably at times and none knew if he would just jump and attack you at any moment.

Finally it was done to just Sora and Riku. Both glared at each other fiercely. But..Riku glare was only half-heartedly there.

Sora breathed in harshly and threw his ball at Riku, who dodged grabbing the ball from ground and throwing it back. It seemed as if this game was never going to end. Because neither boy was willingly to give up.

'When did he get this good…' Riku thought, running practically in circles around the field dodging random balls.

'I have to find some time of vulnerability' he thought, holding 3 balls in his hands. Where the 4th ball go. Oh well it really wasn't like it mattered.

He smirked. ''Sorry Sora, but the games over now..'' he told him his eyes bright with victory. If he nailed Sora, then he could do anything he wanted with the brunet. His mind went reeling with fantasies of him and Sora sitting on the beach under the moon kissing.

He flushed red, before throwing the first one, then the second one along with last one.

All in which Sora dodged with ease. Suddenly as if slow motion, Sora stopped placing his hand at the rim of his shirt and throwing his shirt off. Leaving his chest bare and naked to the world, he smirked.

'This will definitely work..' he thought, moaning a bit as he stretched his muscles out. Riku stood gasping at the sight and didn't even seem to notice that Sora was aiming a ball at him.

The brunet sent the ball sailing at the obvious Riku. It hit it's mark.

Right on Riku's forehead…and then it silently fell to the floor . However Riku continued to stare ahead at Sora as if the ball didn't hit him at all.

Reality soon set in and Riku grabbed his forehead, howling in protest. He hissed. Sora smiled and placed his shirt back on.

''That's it guys game! Everyone return back to the locker room'' The coach yelled, nodding his towards Sora in congrats.

The silver haired boy looked towards the ground ashamed that he had lost. How could he had fallen in Sora's trap so easily and worst it seemed as if Sora knew what he was doing would affect him.

''Riku…''

He turned to meet the eyes of Sora and instantly he blushed.

''Looks likes I win and that means I get to do anything I want with you…'' the boy said, smiling. ''Meet me by my locker after everyone leaves…so we can talk''.

Riku nodded and gulped at the look Sora gave him before he left. His heart raced in anticipation with what might happen between him and his infatuation later on.

Cloud walked up to him along with Leon, who was giving Cloud death glares which the blonde did his best to ignore.

''What was all that about…?" He asked, nodding his head towards Sora and looking at Riku, curiously. Leon wrapped his arms around him and Cloud sighed, falling into his hard chest.

Riku didn't say anything not really sure what was going on. He wasn't really ready to tell Cloud and Leon about Sora yet...so he wait until a more appropriate time. He led them back into the locker room and noticed that Tidus wasn't in the locker room.

''Hey where's Tidus?'' He asked, looking at Leon and Cloud.

Leon smirked, letting go of Cloud long enough for the blonde to change his clothes. ''He left a long time ago with that Wakka, fellow. Hasn't been back since..'' Riku smiled, so Tidus was going to get some action tonight, he just wished he could get some too.

Well, maybe he could with Sora.

He began to get dressed, waving goodbye to Leon and Cloud. The locker room was nearly empty now and Riku fully dressed walked over to Sora's locker.

Sora stood there eyeing the silver haired boy with a devilish look. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with baggy pants hanging off his slim hips. Chains were wrapped around his waist and one hanging from his left pants pocket.

The boy wore a silver choker around his neck along with some black boots. His eyes were sharp as they always where and lined with black eyeliner also one silver ear ring hung from his left ear.

''Glad that you came Riku…'' Sora said, walking closer to Riku. Riku stepped back, eyeing Sora with a bit of fear.

''Sora, tell me what this is about…'' He asked, his back met the cool surface of the locker and he gulped. Sora stood in front of him, he was a bit smaller then the other boy so had to look up at Riku. He placed one hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on the boy's waist.

Riku looked at his hands to see that the nails were painted black.

''You know what this is about, don't play stupid. I won... that means I can do anything I want with you so keep quiet..'' Sora said, his voice raising a bit in tone.

He slowly caressed his face, before leaning up and kissing Riku on the lips. The said boy froze and tensed up.

Sora smirked trailing one hand that was resting on Riku's hip down to the nice growing bulge in the other's boy pants. He could fill the other panting as he slowly rubbed it.

While his tongue, pried Riku's lips open to taste him. He licked all the corners of the taller boy's mouth, rubbing him a bit more faster through his pants.

Riku was in heaven never in a million years would he had thought Sora would be doing this with him. And the fact that it was happening right now, was just too much.

The silver haired boy groaned about ready to respond before Sora pulled away. Riku pouted a bit wanting more, but Sora stepped back walking over to his locker and to retrieved something.

Riku tried to see what he was doing a small smile on his face as he watched Sora's ass.

''Close your eyes, for a minute..'' Sora asked or more like ordered. Riku nodded and did so feeling a little giddy about what his new found lover was planning.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he made a little sound. A choker was now wrapped along his neck attached to a chain which was in Sora's hands.

Without warning Sora tugged on it hard…sending Riku to the ground in an instant. Riku felt it was too hard to breath as he looked up at Sora, his eyes wide.

Sora bent down on one knee and whispered in Riku's ear. He licked the ear before nibbling a bit.

''From now on Riku your mine''.

Riku's eyes had dazed over before he gave in as Sora lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips. He was Sora's now and oddly he didn't mind at all.

Ending Notes- Um…how was that? Hopefully not to bad. This story was originally going to be a one-shot but I felt it was just to incomplete. So I decided to continue it. However, depending on the number of reviews I get will determine if I continue or not. So with that said…please Review this I my first story so I would really like if you did :smiles:


End file.
